


[Fanart] First Meetings (Are Sometimes Awkward)

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Stiles and Derek meet in various alternate universes and it <i>somehow</i> always manages to involve huge amounts of fail on somebody's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the doctor's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://ferqa-licious.tumblr.com/post/96476461094/the-best-part-was-my-appointment-wasnt-for)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/116195082415/insp)


	2. At the diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://ovenworthy.tumblr.com/post/116294297771/finallyiveflown-ovenworthy-that-was-so)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/117095834440/insp)


	3. The new deputy in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale has an amazing start of his career as the new deputy in Beacon Hills when he arrests a guy for what he believes is underage drinking (spoiler: it's not) without knowing that said guy is the sheriff's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/104579732925)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/121217255225/the-new-deputy-arrests-the-sheriffs-son-for)


	4. O Deputy, My Deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter, where after arresting Stiles once, Derek is cursed with running into him all the frickin’ time and also keeping an eye on him for the sheriff ( ~~no that’s not a very convenient excuse shut up Boyd~~ ). Which is good because in this part Derek found Stiles in a club and discovered that someone had slipped drugs in his drink. The culprit got caught by a very pissed off Derek and a very thankful Stiles started dropping by the station to bring his favorite deputy lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/123269880310)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/124364881760/continuation-of-this-where-after-arresting-stiles)


	5. The Fake Deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is starting his new job tomorrow, but it seems like he's going to have to make an arrest as soon as today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/125507468445/weloveshortvideos-london-in-15-seconds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/125546901165/then-it-turns-out-that-derek-is-the-new-deputy)


	6. My Heart Will Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/112226692785/caitlincst-thegirlygeekinitiative)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/125954371935/welp-at-least-theres-no-icebergs-in-an-apartment)


End file.
